Spaccato di vita
by Vongolatte
Summary: if you asked Tsuna what a good day started out like for him, you would be surprised by what occurs in his everyday life. At least as normal as it can get when you're inheritly the next boss for a prestigious Mafia Family. (Slice of Life Drabble Story, Mostly TYL)
1. Breakfast

**Hey everybody! This is my first time posting a fanfiction even though I've had an account for who know's how long! I'm excited and hope you all like the following drabbles.**

 **I'm looking for a beta reader to help me edit since I have a hard time with grammar so references are welcomed with open arms!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Breakfast**

Some people had bad days every other month, a few unlucky fellows every other day. For Tsunayoshi Sawada, there was no such thing as a "Good Day". At least, that's what he thought.

Today was one of those such "Bad Days".

White noise buzzed in Tsuna's eardrums as he absentmindedly read reports and jotted down the occasional idea to remember for later events on a yellow sticky note. It was getting out of hand how many notes the young boss was posting on his furniture, soon they would take over the entire Vongola boss's bedroom and office.

Glancing up at the digital clock facing him on the oak desk, Tsuna sighed bitterly as he noted it was 4:57 a.m. He had achieved his goal in clearing his desk enough to see to the opposite side of the office, where the double knobbed door resided. Reborn had relentlessly pestered the new head of the family to organize his space so there would be no safety hazards.

Safety hazards meaning, an attempt on Tsuna's life that he could have easily prevented if he wasn't a Dame-Tsuna and stayed organized. Tsuna retorting to the hitman's lectures with the reminder that there wouldn't be as much paperwork if _someone_ didn't keep blowing out the wall to the dining room because they got annoyed at their "Lackeys" attitude and heinous shrieks.

Still. Completing his goal with only two all-nighters and enough coffee to drown himself with, Tsuna felt his writing hand relax its grip on the pen, his heading nodding forward subconsciously as he started to nod off. Maybe he could finally get some sleep…

"Tsuna-nii!"

Or maybe not.

With a pathetic moan, Tsuna slowly raised his head to greet his guest who had politely thrown the office doors open. At 5:00 a.m. Joy.

"Hello Lambo. Is there something you need." The brown eyed boss greeted his young lightning guardian while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in an attempt to give the young eight year old his complete attention.

"Lambo's hungry!" The cow-clad boy bluntly told Tsuna. His large green eyes peeking over the desk and staring intently at the boss, expecting him to solve the problem immediately.

"What do you want to eat?" Tsuna's tone telling Lambo he was testing his answer as he staring back down at the younger boy with _mother_ hyper intuition that promised dread.

The reply came instantly. "Takoyaki."

The seventeen year old boss sighed in exasperation. This wasn't the first time Lambo had barged into the office at an early hour demanding the Japanese meal, and it wasn't the first time he had been scolded for attempting to skip breakfast. On the bright side it was an improvement Lambo was no longer attempting to steal fruit snacks and pop tarts anymore...Tsuna had gotten a large complaint list from everyone at the unfair rationing and consumption of pop tarts guiltlessly consumed by the chubby hands of the curly black haired boy. Not to mention the amount of accounting Tsuna had stressed over to manage the budget for eating, and staff hours. It's amazing what pop-tarts did to people.

After thirty-two demands from the lightning guardian to eat Takoyaki for breakfast at an absurd hour of the day that breakfast was not meant to be dined on, Tsuna had finally put his foot down and asked (more like begged) his mother to teach him how to cook so he could appease the boy in cow printed pajamas desires without bothering everyone else.

"Lambo we talked about this…" Tsuna started as he ran a hand through his gravity-defying brown hair.

Lambos small lips immediately were pulled downward as his eyes narrowed at the slight hint of resistance. "Takoyaki." He demanded firmly.

"No." Tsuna said evenly, locking his dark eyes with Lambos green orbs.

A small stomp resounded throughout the room as the guardians requests weren't met much to his displeasure. "Tsuna-nii's a meanie." Lambo's bottom lip puckered out and his eyebrows narrowed as his eyes began to cloud up with tears.

Tsuna didn't even react as he had grown used to the small child's antics. First Lambo would get mad, then pretend he was going to cry, not long before he would sweet talk Tsuna with his big doe-eyed gaze. And all hell would break loose if Lambo didn't get what he wanted by then for the two-year old tantrum, that had never left him even as he grew up, would erupt and decimate the land until it left either an irritated Tsuna with a headache, or a hiccupping Lambo who would lie sprawled across the ground pounding his little fists furiously. Lucky, they hadn't reached phase four in the last year as both Lambo and Tsuna had matured and began to compromise. Or at least Tsuna had.

Tsuna's gaze flickered to the clock, the desire to sleep strong within, but he pushed it down as he lifted himself out of the chair and cracked his back with a loud yawn. Lambos "sad face" was quickly washed off and replaced with a grin. He knew that Tsuna had given in to him. Tsuna gave him a pointed glare only a mother would give her child.

"We're having Omelets." His tone saying the matter was not up for discussion.

Lambo huffed but it was obvious he was still excited as he wrapped his tiny hands in Tsuna's long slender ones, pulling the older boy out the door as he rapidly whispered excitedly what they could put in the breakfast eggs. The young Vongola Decimo patiently listened as Lambos hand enclosed in his tightened its hold, the younger brothers way of saying his thanks to Tsuna. A smile spread itself on Tsuna's face.

Maybe he could have a good day every once in awhile.

"We have to have Takoyaki for breakfast tomorrow though." Lambo persisted after a few minutes.

If Tsuna ever got the chance to sleep that is.

 **So that's it for the day. I'm going to be using one word prompts so if anybody has an idea of what they think would be a cute prompt please send it.**

 **Remember reviews make the writer write faster ;) Thank you!**


	2. Sickness

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I was writing constantly just at a slow pace because the next semester at school started for me. But I got most of the chapter done on vacation so that's nice. Obvious title is obvious prompt!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

Sickness

It was madness.

Tsuna might as well have been renamed to Alice and found down a rabbit hole because the never ending pile that refused to leave his desk was slowly but surely driving him crazy.

Taking a short glance at the clock, he relieved his taut hand from its grip on the pen and stretched his back against the chair, sighing when a satisfied crack resounded in the otherwise quiet room. Smiling for a second Tsuna picked up the pen in one hand while his other picked up the mug of sweetened coffee. Closing his tired eyes in anticipation for the hot drink, he gently pressed the top of the cup to his parted lips and downed the bitter liquid.

His eyes opened in surprise as he pulled the drink away and stared down into it, his small smile forming into a disappointed grimace, and a whine building up in the back of his throat as he sardonically noted it was empty. Standing up with a small groan Tsuna made his way to the coffee maker and shuffled around for a packet to fill the machine. The previously held back groan was released with (What Reborn would call melodramatic) slouched shoulders and a thrown back head. Life wasn't fair to him…

With his warm brown eyes flickering to the digital clock once more, Tsuna grabbed the white pill bottle with the intended use to satisfy his building headache. Rubbing his temples with a furrowed brow, the Vongola boss spurred himself on with the reminder that in just a few hours he could sleep in a large, warm,...comfortable..bed. Focus Tsuna.

Tsuna shook his head and quickly sat down in the chair before taking a few pills and swallowing them without water. (Tsuna you daredevil you.) Staring at the next pile of paperwork filed under "Damage Repairs" Tsuna's hope of getting to sleep at a reasonable hour wilted away like a dead flower in autumn before being blown away in a tornado. Never to be seen again.

He just hoped that he would be found by a nearby Maid if the chance ever occurred of him being buried alive in columns of paperwork.

It was way too hot. Didnt he pay for air conditioning? The vents weren't broken...probably anyways. Things tended to break quickly. Was that buzzing sound the cooler? It felt so humid though. Summers in Southern Italy were always a monster, but it shouldn't have felt so hot when the air conditioner was running…

With a twitch, Tsuna lifted his face slightly from its place on the wooden desk. He tried to anyway. It only made it about three inches as a paper -he was sure no doubt involved a mafia family wanting to present their daughter to him as a wife- stuck to his right cheek. With a great deal of effort, the Decimo cracked the slits of his eyes opened but his blurred vision made him quickly shut them once more, this time in pain as he felt his headache come back ten fold.

With a garbled cry from his lips Tsuna complained to no one in particular about the Advil not doing it's job. About the Air Conditioner. The stupid paper sticking to his face and his numb hand from its awkward position where it rested on the desk. They had one job….

It was hard to breathe...With a gnawing feeling of dread building up in his stomach; Tsuna begged the universe that he was just delusional and Lambo had decided to headbutt him on accident, knocking the air out of him (It wouldn't be the first time nor always on accident) and that he wasn't getting sick.

But the Universe just loved to prove Tsuna wrong.

As it would ironically turn out, a maid did find Tsuna buried under a leaning Tower of work that had collapsed on top of him, (utterly crushing its goal of resembling the leaning Tower of Pisa mind you). When she had cleared the Vongola boss from the bundles of paperwork it didn't take word of Tsuna's illness to reach the inner circle of his guardians as Gokudera was running into the room crying his name when Tsuna was late for breakfast.

It was too hot.

A sense of Deja Vu enveloped Tsuna as he attempted to open his golden brown eyes to the world, squinting under the bright lamp hovering by his bed. Was it night time already?

Heavy feather downy comforters were pulled to his chin and layers of blankets rested on top of him. He attempted to throw them off when the hints of claustrophobia started to creep in, but cried a creaky moan when he didn't have the energy to even lift his hand to perform the task. A layer of sweat had built itself up on his body, clinging to his pajamas and dampening the sheets.

He let out a frustrated sigh and attempted to open his eyes once more. Successfully staring down the lamp as tears built up in the corners of his retina, Tsunayoshi found himself making eye contact with a white haired professional boxer and womanizing doctor.

: "OIII OCTOPUS HEAD, TSUNA IS AWAKE!" Ryohei shouted to Gokudera, cupping his hands to crescendo his already powerful vocal cords. Tsuna cringed and silently complained as his ears rang and a headache punched his brain.

"SHUT UP TURF TOP YOU'RE ANNOYING JYUUDAIME!" Tsuna's second hand man screeched at the Sun Guardian. The Decimos ears ready to burst and this time he successfully moaned at them through labored breathing.

"It would be best if you both shut up so my reluctant patient can get some well needed rest."

A small towel dampened with water carefully rested itself against Tsuna's head. He sighed gratefully in relief to his caretaker. Looking at them to give thanks. Instead his breath sucked in as he let out a small "Hiiiieeee" seeing a dark brown haired Doctor Shamal greet him with a swave smile. "Greeting young Vongola."

"TSUNA-NII!"

Tsuna would later be told that he had blacked out when Lambo had jumped on him in greeting.

It wouldn't be for a week until Tsuna felt well enough to do the simple task of getting out of bed.

When he was younger he would have reveled at the feat of sleeping in and letting his mother take care of him, gaining to chance to get away from his constant bullies and terrible grades at school. But alas, Tsuna was now the head Mafia Boss of the Vongola family which dominated the Underground society. There was no room for sick days.

In fact it was only under Hayato and Takeshi's constant reassurance work was getting done; that Tsuna stayed in bed at all. It almost felt like a personal vacation without leaving his room.

He felt lonely.

It was easy to see why. Tsuna had constantly been around people since his encounter with his (Now present) Advisor Reborn. There were seldom events that he could remember off the top of his head where he was alone, most of them involving a fight. So the lack of company sort of bothered the young vongola boss as he twiddled his thumbs in bed and did what his nurse told him to do, (Shamal had left the second he deemed Tsuna stable as he "Didn't treat guys." The ever constant reminder.) taking his medication every hour and drinking plenty of water.

Tsuna was broken away from his self-pitying train of thought as his ears perked up to the sound of the door creaking open. His Nurse had just come through so Tsuna could only imagine one person coming in.

"Hello Lambo." Tsuna greeted the teenager he considered a younger brother with a slightly lamentable smile.

"Hello Tsuna-nii." Lambo greeted him with a calm "I'm-a-mature-too-cool-for-you-twelve-years-old" sort of greeting. (Very specific there Tsuna).

Lambo had been the one constant companion since Tsuna's exhausted and overworked body had collapsed. The pre-teen filling his empty time with rambunctious chatter of what he, Fuuta, and I-Pin had done that day. Their antics more often than not that alone stressing him out.

"Are you alright?" Lambo cocked his head to the side as he noted Tsuna's slightly dower face. The young guardian resting his elbows against the cushions, resting his head against his palms.

"I'm good. I'm being treated like a king" Tsuna laughed with good nature.

Lambos lips tugged sideways as he gave his older brother a look that promised he would get the truth out of him. "Bullshit."

"Language." He swiftly reprimanded him and made a mental note to remind Hayato not to swear so much around Lambo. (Tsuna would have wrote it down too but Kyoko and Haru had deemed he was developing an obsession with sticky notes.)

"What''s wrong Tsuna?" The Lightning Guardian once again confronted him.

After a few moments of aggressive staring contests Tsuna sighed and Lambo cheered in delighted victory before quickly coughing to cover up his "Childish" slipup.

"I have no right to complain as I am being treated very well-

"Well ya. You are the Boss." Lambo interrupted.

"-But I feel...Sort of lonely."

Lambo's visible half-lidded eye widened in surprise as his head lifted slightly from its placement on the side of his bed. "Oh." Was his only reply.

Tsuna fidgeted slightly in embarrassment at the confession and following silence. He could handle a room full of lust-filled mafia but had a hard time admitting he was lonely to a twelve year old? Reborn would have smacked the back of his head and reminded him not to be a Dame-Tsuna.

"Well I got a lot of work to do, being your Lightning Guardian and all. So I'll see you later Tsuna-nii!" Lambo waved his goodbye to Tsuna as he closed the double sided door.

"Ciao..." Tsuna said after a moment of silence. The question of what Lambo was pulling in the front of his mind.

For the next few days Tsuna was greeted by every single one of his Guardians. Hayato being his most constant to Hibari the least (Not a big surprise as he was known as the isolated Cloud Guardian.) Each gave their wishes for good health to their Boss and friend. Even Dino phoned him up from his current location in Austria to give his own "Get Well". That particular one being cut off by the Cavalligione Boss's stumble into a wall and _almost_ down the stairs. While Dino was waving away his men Tsuna mused that his reflexes might actually be improving as he would usually be at the bottom of the staircase by now.

Ryohei attempted to boost his health mentally (To the Extreme!) by suggesting they run laps together and spar, but was forced out of the room by Tsuna's head nurse. Takeshi chatted with Tsuna when the busy Rain Guardian was off of his missions, and Chrome was often nearby helping out the nurses and using her illusions to help him sleep.

By the end of the week Tsuna was starting to feel rejuvenated and let out a cheer when his personal nurse (He now knew her name as Patricia) gave him the knowledge that he was okay to work again. But politely reminded him to not work himself so hard next time.

Tsuna made no promises but smiled and kindly said he would try. But he no longer felt anxious to get sick.

For he knew his family would be there to help him get by.

 **And that's the end of chapter two .If you notice I tend to put some of my headcanons in my story's If you have any about the KHR characters feel free to share them with me. I would love to know!**

 **Sorry if the ending is lame but I lost the willpower by the end of this chapter sorry! If it sounds a little bumpy it is because I was flying an airplane while writing it (I am not the most optimistic flyer let us put it that way haha) So I will attempt to revise later!**

 **But I would like to give a quick shout out to all of you lovely people specifically: Shaberu-chan(a dear friend of mine who kindly reviewed this story even though she is not apart of the KHR Fandom! Thanks for being a good friend and if the rest of you cool cats like D Gray Man feel free to check out her popular story "Anti-Social Media!") Thanks as well to DRAGINEYE, MonochromeFeathers, Observer-chan, Rane Kurodo, Titti R, and in time of crisis we unite for following and/or favoriting! I really appreciate the support and hope the update is worth the wait!**

 **Reviews make the writing write faster and I would really appreciate them! Thank you!**


	3. Aerophobia

**Welcome Back!**

 **you're all allowed to hate me because….this chapter has been written for almost two weeks. Sorry friends!**

 **I am currently in the second semester of school right now. It recently started so updates might be wonky but I am planning to update every other Wednesday as that has been what is has been happening hahaha.**

 **This chapter was definitely inspired by my recent trip on an airplane (Perhaps just a little exaggerated but eh I'm not apart of the mafia so everything is a little in the air ;) sorry not sorry for the pun.) and it snows HEAVY where I live. Also when I was listening to the news in my grandfather's car it was talking about airports being shut down in the eastern part of America.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **I wish I owned Tsuna buuut I don't so….disclaimer.**

 **PROMPT: AEROPHOBIA**

It wasn't that Tsuna was afraid of flying. No that wasn't that case at all. He did it all the time when fighting, his pure flames boosting him into the sky as he challenged his opponents with conviction.

That wasn't to say being under the Hyper Dying Wills influence did not _calm_ him down as he fought in the sky. Because it did.

The difference between the two though was that he could control one while the other left his safety in the hands of the pilots manning the airplane. Tsuna would **never** voice this fear however as he already had enough fears for people to make fun of him for. (It had taken much bribing to keep Fuuta quiet from ranking this particular fear.)

It was one of the few things Tsuna fully committed himself to. He didn't quite understand why he was so stern with keeping it a secret. But his embarrassment was a strong enough motivator. The next Vongola Boss, whose flames literally represented the Sky, was afraid of flying? Tsuna would rather be conditioned with Skullitis again and have Kyoko be there when it's at his worst. And that was saying something.

So Tsuna was determined to keep his small phobia a secret, no matter what.

' _Me and my big mouth.'_ The brown haired boy whined mentally as his fingers dug into the thin arm rests. The airplane he currently resided in shifting as it hit turbulence.

A small "Hiie" croaked out of his throat as his knees shot up off of the ground and stayed suspended in the air; his body rigid as a plank of wood.

"You okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked over with a small questioning laugh at the latter's stiff posture.

Tsuna mechanically nodded his head and gave a nervous chuckle to the baseball player. Not trusting himself to rebuttal the instinct to scream Tsuna clenched his teeth and grinded out an obviously fake assurance to Yamamoto.

The Rain Guardian gave his fifteen year old boss a knowing look before continuing to watch the current baseball game playing on the small TV residing on the backseat of the person in front of him. Yamamoto had cheerfully agreed to come back home to Japan with Tsuna when the Decimo had requested him to come with him to visit his mother for the Holidays. (Namely as his bodyguard but the thought of seeing his father at Takesushi was a bonus.) Neither of them had thought of the chilly winds stirring up a storm, promising a bumpy ride to their destination.

Unlatching his death grip on the armrests, Tsuna ran his clammy hands against the jeans of his pants and remembered the reason as to why he was on a plane to begin with.

' _The pilot knows what they're doing. I'm sure they got a peaceful nights rest and weren't drinking before they were assigned this flight.'_ The fifteen year old boy repeated to himself in slight hysteria as his fingers tapped his knees like drums hitting to the rhythm of his pleas. Ignoring the small sarcastic voice in the back of his head reminding him that it was possible there would be an accident. He was the next inheritor of the Vongola.

The plane hit a strong air current, making many inside the plane stifle a cry.

' _I'm not going to die. They train and go to school for this kind of weather conditioning right?'_

A sudden lurch resounded through the aircraft and Tsuna let out a scream and clung to Takeshi as the plane dropped 100 feet, oxygen masks falling out of the cabinet.

Tsuna _really_ hated flying.

 **Woops that was a short chapter~**

 **Wow! So many people have followed and favorited this chapter since the last update and it's only chapter three! I'd like to thank the following for their followings/favoriting: HanaHimeSama, PrimoGiotto5510, Bloodie Ash, Chirinah, May Eve, and Latinagirl-reader2010. Also thanks to the wonderful Shaberu-chan for reviewing! You're a dear!**

 **I hope to update on time but I'm lacking the motivation at the moment (I'm not planning to give up on the story but it might be slow with my job and school) Though I am forming some thoughts for a Valentines Special so look forward to that!**

 **If you enjoyed it please review it would really really make my day!**


End file.
